


situation normal, all fucked up

by questionablemorals



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionablemorals/pseuds/questionablemorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would probably be beneficial to the team and national security and her sanity if Clarke stopped thinking about ARK Enemy Number 16's mouth. </p><p>Especially considering he's a telepath.</p><p>(or, four times clarke griffin thought about bellamy blake's mouth and one time she actually did something about it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	situation normal, all fucked up

**Author's Note:**

> the 4+1 superhero au that no one wanted, needed or asked for
> 
> everyone involved with the making of this tv show should apologize to me for taking away my life
> 
> no one betaed this because spelling is for losers and i don't believe in grammar

It started, as things tended to for Clarke, with a mission.

“Don’t even think about it,” said Raven in her ear, voice full of amusement, as Clarke edged towards the wall, where an incredibly inviting fire alarm sat. Clarke whirled, almost hitting Raven, who saved herself with a well-timed back step. 

“Watch it,” hissed Clarke, adjusting her mask, which felt very out of place with the (incredibly expensive) dress she had been given. “You _know_ not to sneak up on me.”

“Fire alarm or smoke detector?” Jasper’s voice was too loud through the earpiece, and Clarke grimaced.

“Fire alarm,” said Raven, like the traitor she was, eyes dancing even behind her mask. “You know I wouldn’t let that happen, right? Everything in here goes through the system, and, say it with me—“ 

“You are the system,” recited Monty and Jasper, echoing through her comm, and Clarke heard Finn snort.

“I don’t like any of you and I’m going solo,” said Clarke.

“Sure,” replied Raven, unruffled. “As soon as we finish this mission, you’re free as a bird. And _then_ , you can find a new place to live and a new way to pay rent.” She surveyed the room. “So, fearless leader, lead us.” 

Clarke cast one last longing look at the fire alarm and sighed, turning to face the crowd. “Heatwave, Hydro, you got eyes on the mark?”

“The most boring mark ever?” said Monty. “Yeah, he’s hitting on some girl.”

“Why are we protecting this douche again?” asked Jasper.

“He’s a senator, and more importantly, a source of funding for the A.R.K. Initiative,” said Clarke. 

“Making him a target for he-who-must-not-be-named. Meaning we have to keep him, and his bank account, out of the Ghost’s hands. Even if he _is_ a complete asshole,” said Raven, her distaste plain. Clarke figured it was due to the fact that in the less than an hour they’d been at the gala (and who the hell threw a _masquerade_ gala), said senator had attempted to grope Raven. Twice.

Clarke was _really_ tempted to just let the Ghost rob the guy.

_That is not what heroes do_ , _Clarke._ The way her conscience sounded like her mother was something that she should probably discuss with a therapist, but it _did_ do the trick. She straightened, eyes flicking around the room.

“I need a better vantage point,” she said.

“The mark’s about to hit the floor, if that’s what you could call…whatever it is he’s doing,” Raven said, shrugging. “Find a partner, Princess Peach.” Her eyes gleamed, flicking to the space over Clarke’s shoulder. “Like him.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Can we leave the set-ups for when we aren’t on duty, please?”

“Clarke said ‘duty’,” said Monty and Jasper in unison, laughing, and Clarke knew that if they had been anywhere near each other, they would have high-fived.

“Jesus Christ, Dumb and Dumber, are you three?” Raven sighed.

“‘Send teenagers into the field,’ they said. ‘No one will see it coming,’ they said. ‘It’ll be great,’ they said,” said Clarke. “‘You should lead them, Clarke, you’re a _leader_.’ Holy shit, I have _got_ to stop listening to my mother.”

Finn coughed. “Mission? You guys might be bored, but at least you have air conditioning. It’s 90 degrees out and I’m floating near a reflective surface.”

Clarke turned on her heel, stalking towards the first unaccompanied man she saw. Normally, she would just drag Raven out with her and fuck the stares but, well, undercover.

“Do you want to dance?” The man had been staring rather intently at the wall, but he turned when she spoke to him. _Just say yes just say yes they will never let me live it down if you say no just say_ —

“Yes?” The word sounded unsure, but it was enough for Clarke.

“Great.” She grabbed his hand, pulling him out into the crowd and closer to Senator Asshole.

Who was still, apparently, hitting on appallingly younger women with almost no tact.

“Do you even know how to dance?” asked the man, raising his eyebrows (at least, she _figured_ he was, the mask made it hard to tell) at her attempts to move around the dance floor.

“Of course I know how to dance,” snapped Clarke.

“You learned the wrong part, didn’t you?” murmured Raven over comms. 

_I’m a_ leader, thought Clarke, stubbornly and loudly, hoping Raven might somehow be able to hear her if she thought loudly enough. 

Or apparently _said_ it, because her partner smirked and responded, “that explains a lot,” before adjusting his hands, and suddenly they were moving smoothly across the dance floor.

It was kind of incredibly hot. 

Thankfully, Clarke could compartmentalize. She was _great_ at compartmentalizing.

Mission first. Hot guy later. 

The guy grinned.

“Anything?” said Finn hopefully. 

“Have any of us seen the guy that nobody knows what he looks like? No, dude,” said Jasper.

“It’s kind of impolite to ignore your partner while you’re dancing,” commented the man.

“I’m not ignoring you.” Clarke’s eyes searched for the senator in the crowd. 

He snorted. “Yeah, okay. What’s your name?”

She focused her attention on him. “What’s yours?”

“I asked first.”

This was _ridiculous_.

The man was smiling smugly (and incredibly attractively, because holy _crap_ did Raven have an eye for Clarke’s tastes) like he’d just won the argument.

“This was a terrible idea,” said Clarke, mostly directed at Raven, but also at her partner. “I’m just going to…go.”

“Nah, I don’t think so,” said the man. Clarke raised her eyebrows, reminding herself carefully that he didn’t know she could snap him like a twig. “I’m B.”

“That’s not a name, that’s a letter,” she said. “Let go of me.”

“Or you’ll snap me like a twig, I know, Princess,” he said mockingly. She stiffened at the name, and he laughed. “No offense, but you guys are terrible at being undercover.”

“Hey!” said Jasper, and Clarke winced.

“This is the crack team handpicked by the ARK Initiative to take me down?” said B, shaking his head. “I’m kind of offended.”

“You’re—“ Clarke gaped at him. 

He let go, still smirking. “Leaving.” He backed away.

"I don’t think so.” Clarke fell into a defensive pose.

He shrugged. “Suit yourself. It’s me or the senator.” Clarke didn’t look. She refused to look. He was baiting her, and she _would not_ — _damn it_. She glanced over at where the senator had apparently been ditched by the girl and was starting to teeter a bit, eyes glassy. B pursed his lips. “I know you’re not supposed to let me steal his money, but what happens if you let him die?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” said Clarke, and could hear Finn stifle a sound of shock at the word. “What’d you do to him?”

“Nothing a little medical attention won’t fix.” His eyes were cold. “Which is more than he deserves.”

There was a crash, and a scream from a waitress. “You should go. Say hello to Jaha for me.” He backed away towards the door, keeping his eyes on her.

“Oh, and Clarke? You really shouldn’t think so loud.” He tapped his temple. “Not everyone is as nice as me.”

He disappeared through the door as Raven arrived at Clarke’s shoulder. “Did you—“

“He called me Clarke,” said the blonde faintly.

“What? How could he—“

“I’m pretty sure he’s a telepath,” said Clarke quietly. She shook herself, and snapped into command mode. “We need to get Senator Hawkins medical attention _immediately_. Spacewalker?”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Finn. “Bring him out to the balcony.”

* * *

 

“I’m going to kill him,” growled Clarke. “I’m going to rip his head off, and I’m not even going to feel bad about it.”

“Has Clarke finally gone off the edge?” asked Jasper, walking into the room. “Because I’m pretty sure even we don’t have a plan for when the leader of our team starts killing people.”

“Plan 205A. If she’s been possessed by someone else and is killing people, it’s Plan 205B,” said Monty absentmindedly, leaning against the counter next to Raven as their leader ranted and raved.

“And no, she hasn’t ‘gone off the edge’,” said Raven.

“He claims he’s protecting people! From US! Of all the stupidity that has ever come out of anyone’s mouth—“ Clarke’s hands flew dangerously close to the television.

“Super strength, Clarke!” Raven reminded her, though Clarke seemed not to hear.

“How many times has she mentioned his mouth?” asked Jasper. “Out of professional interest.”

“Six,” said Finn, gloomily. Raven glared at him, and he sputtered. “Maybe. I’m not really paying attention that much.”

“‘Oh, I’m a telepath and I know things about you and your mom and your friends’!” Clarke’s impression of the Ghost was pretty much spot on, and Monty chuckled. “‘Fear me!’ As if I’m scared that some guy knows my name. I could rip his head off with my bare hands!”

“She’s repeating herself, I think it’s time to step in,” said Finn.

“Be my guest,” said Raven. “Last time someone stopped her mid-rant she almost broke Wells’ hand.”

“And then he literally decided super secret spy stuff on the other side of the world was safer,” said Jasper, grabbing a chip from the bag Monty was holding.

“And he’s taunting me. He’s taunting _us_. Every time we almost catch him and every time he has that stupid smirk, all ‘how’s it going Princess, it must kill you that I know _everything_ about you and you know nothing about me’!”

“Seven,” said Jasper and Finn together.

“That’s it,” said Raven. “She’s gonna hurt herself.” She raised her voice. “Hey, Clarke? Is it possible you’re projecting a bit, and the Ghost doesn’t _actually_ know that much about us?”

Clarke stopped, apparently realizing she wasn’t alone anymore. “Raven! And…everyone else.”

“Ouch,” said Jasper.

“How long, uh, have you guys been here?” said Clarke, feigning casualness.

“No offense, Clarke, but that ship has long since sailed,” said Finn.

“Yeah, Clarke, I say this with all the affection I have in my heart for you for you, it might be helpful to the team and national security and stuff if you stopped thinking quite so much about B’s mouth,” said Raven. “It was funny the first five times you started throwing stuff after one of those weird chats you and he keep having but now it’s a little worrying.”

“I was not thinking about his mouth! And we do not have _chats_.” Clarke scowled, but it wasn’t enough to cover her blush. “He is the ARK Initiative’s enemy number one!”

“Enemy number 16, actually,” interjected Finn. Everyone stared at him. “What? It’s not like he murders people, it’s just _money_.”

“Exactly! Why is he pissing off one of the most powerful organizations in the world for money?” said Clarke, going right back into rant mode. “He could rob _anyone_ , why is he taking aim at us?”

“Maybe he just wants to get your attention,” offered Jasper.

Clarke glared at him. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well, what did he say?”

“Who?” said Clarke.

“The Ghost. B. Whatever,” said Raven.

“He said that the ARK Initiative wasn’t as right as I thought it was. He said that they…” Her hands spasmed. “He said they experiment on kids.” She swallowed. “Undocumented kids.” She looked up. “That’s why he’s robbing the people who fund the ARK Initiative. I told him I don’t believe him. I don’t believe him,” she insisted.

“It’s okay, Clarke,” said Raven.

“Why does he keep talking to me?” asked Clarke miserably.

“Do you want an actual answer to that?” asked Jasper.

“No,” said Raven. “He’s a telepath, Clarke. He plays off your fears. He’s just trying to hurt you. And make you think about his mouth.”

“I don’t think he has that power,” said Clarke, then her hands flew to her mouth.

Raven laughed. “Oh my God, I knew it, you totally have the hots for ARK enemy number 16! I mean, we already knew this, but holy shit, your taste in guys _sucks_.”

Clarke shot her a very unprincesslike gesture. Raven smirked back.

“I’m gonna go punch something. Text me if the world ends,” said the blonde, stalking out of the room.

“What, do you have a death wish?” asked Jasper, when Clarke was safely out of earshot.

“We’re reformed criminals working for a secretive government agency,” Raven pointed out. “I’m pretty sure this is the pot telling the kettle that she has a death wish.”

“Fair point,” said Jasper.

* * *

Apparently, working for a secretive government organization did not have the best job security.

“I can’t believe we blew up the ARK Initiative!” said Monty for what, at this point, was the eleventh time. “We’re definitely going to die.”

“We didn’t blow it up,” said Clarke.

“We did a little,” said Jasper.

“They were experimenting on _kids_. Torturing them,” said Clarke. She paused, eyes flicking to the huddled group of kids and teenagers staring at them from a corner of the room. “And we didn’t blow it up.”

Raven groaned from across the room, red soaking through her shirt. Finn looked up. “Clarke?”

She was at his side quickly, her fingers moving expertly over the wound. “She’s still stable,” she said, absentmindedly. “Just nightmares, I think.” She pressed her lips together tightly. “I can’t blame her.”

“Abby didn’t know about it. She can’t have,” said Finn quietly. She sometimes forgot how perceptive he was.

“She can’t not have,” Clarke replied. She patted his shoulder as she rose. “I’m gonna get some air.”

“Be careful,” he said, eyes trained worriedly on Raven. “There’s still some ARK soldiers out looking for us.”

She nodded, and stepped out into the chill night air.

She wasn’t surprised when she saw someone appear out of the fog.

“Oh,” she said. “It’s you.”

She expected some sort of witty quip, but instead he just came and sat down against the wall. She sank down next to him, and they sat in silence.

“Those were some impressive pyrotechnics,” he said.

“Jasper got a bit carried away,” she said. 

They lapsed into silence again, and he seemed to be waiting for her to say something next. She mentally shrugged, and complied. “You were right.”

“Wish I wasn’t,” he said quietly.

“How’d you know?” she asked, turning her head to look at him. His eyes were unfocused, staring up into the sky, and she realized with shock that he wasn’t wearing a mask. He looked younger than she’d thought. Her eyes traced over his profile as he considered her question.

He took a deep breath. “They take—they _took_ —undocumented kids. No one cares about us,” Clarke started, but he didn’t stop. “My sister, she…I’ve spent my whole life looking out for her, but,” he stopped, his eyes flicking towards the door. “I couldn’t, they—“

“It’s okay,” said Clarke softly.

“It’s _not_ ,” he said, an explosion of anger. “I could hear her, screaming for me, screaming to go home, all the time.” His hand went to his head. “I’ve always been able to hear her, _always_. I heard everything.”

She almost reached out to touch him, inexplicably wanting to hold his hand or pat his shoulder or put her lips against his cheek. She reined herself in, mentally scolding herself. _He can hear you_.

“So what happened to her?” She ventured. He startled, looking as if he had forgotten she was there.

He smiled tightly. “I think I should be asking _you_ that.” His eyes flicked towards the door again. “At least she’s not screaming anymore. She likes you.”

Clarke stood. “She’s _here_?” She catalogued the escapees in her mind. It had happened so fast, and she had been so focused on Raven, but she could picture a girl who resembled him, a bit younger than her, huge eyes.

“Yeah,” he said, voice rough with sadness and affection. “That’s her.”

“In that case, two things.” She kicked at his legs, and he winced. “One, _don’t_ read my mind.”

“Don’t think so loud,” he replied. She folded her arms, and he sighed. “Fine. I’ll learn to live without your dirty fantasies about screwing me behind the trashcans.”

Her eyes widened, and he laughed. “Holy shit, I was _kidding_ , is there something you want to share with the—“

“Two,” she said, kneeling down next to him and grabbing his arm and pulling him up before he could finish that sentence. “I can tell when someone is stalling, and you, jerk, are stalling. Why don’t you want to see her?”

The false bravado fell off his face at that, and he pulled his arm out of her grasp. “Weren’t you listening, princess?” He stalked away. “I _left_ her there for months.” He turned, staring at Clarke. “She doesn’t want to see me.”

“You are the dumbest telepath I’ve ever met,” said Clarke, faintly.

His eyes were hopeless when they met hers.

“Come on,” she said, pushing him. He stumbled under the force of her super strength and glared at her. She glared back. He put up his hands in surrender, and walked to the door like a man going to execution.

…Only to be promptly bowled over by his sister.

“Bellamy!” she yelled, throwing her arms around him. “I knew it, I fucking _knew_ it!” 

He buried his face in her hair as they spun around. “Whoa there, Octavia.”

Clarke stepped around the siblings, going over to check on Raven.

“I knew you could hear me, I knew you’d find a way.” The girl was talking at high speed. “I can’t believe you know Power Princess!” Clarke winced. She _really_ hated that name.

“Uh, call me Clarke,” she interjected.

The siblings then lapsed into what appeared to be something of a staring match, with Octavia’s eyebrows getting higher and higher. Finally, Bellamy huffed, pulled his sister into another hug.

“Well,” said Jasper quietly from where he had gone to sit next to Raven. “That was exciting. Can we trust him?”

Clarke shrugged. “Enemy of my enemy, and all that.”

“Oh, wow, I bet we’re ARK enemy numbers 1-5 now, huh.” Jasper sounded way too pleased by the thought. “Go team.”

“We’re so going to die,” moaned Monty.

* * *

 

“Everyone settled?” said Bellamy, pushing open the door. Clarke looked up, then her eyes dropped back to the computer.

“Yeah,” she said. She bit her lip.

“What is it?” He said.

She looked up sharply. “I thought you weren’t going to read my mind.”

“Don’t need to,” he said, flopping down on the bed and closing his eyes. “A word of advice, Princess, don’t play poker.” She glared at him, and he grinned. “Sorry, habit.” He opened one eye, and his grin grew at her glare.

“This isn’t working,” said Clarke shortly. “We have a temporary solution, but we’re going to run out of safe houses. Soon.” She cracked her neck. “I have a house full of teenagers who keep randomly developing superpowers due to experimentation by a government agency that is now chasing us and run by my _mother_.”

“When you say it like that, it kind of sounds like we’re fucked,” said Bellamy.

“Welcome to the party, asshole, I’ve been here all night.” Clarke knew it wasn’t fair to take her anger out on him, but he was _such_ a good target.

“Holy shit, you need to lighten up,” said Bellamy. He stood up, advancing on Clarke’s seat. “First of all, those kids with superpowers actually make pretty good fighters, so I actually feel a little bit bad if ARK Initiative finds us.” At Clarke’s disbelieving look, he smirked. “Okay, not really. Second of all, I’ve never seen anyone quite as good at making people follow them as you are. Except for me, but at least now we’re on the same side. Third, drink this.” He offered her a flask he’d been hiding behind her back. She regarded it with raised eyebrows, but took it. She took a sip and almost coughed, eyes watering.

“What the hell, Bellamy?” she asked when her vision cleared.

“Jasper and Monty have a bet going about whether or not you can get drunk,” he informed her, taking the flask back and taking a swig of his own. “I volunteered my services as enabler. Raven abstained but I could tell she thinks it was a good idea.” He tapped his head, and she scowled. “Hey, I promised to stay out of your head. I made no promises about anyone else’s.”

“So you came to get me drunk,” said Clarke. She took the flask, and took a longer sip, prepared this time. He took it back.

“To get drunk _with_ you,” he corrected. “Solidarity, Princess.” He took a long drink.

“I hate that name,” she informed him.

“Fits you, though,” he replied. “Take a load off, Clarke, have some fun.”

“Is that what we’re doing?” she said. “Having fun?”

“Well,” he said, counting off on his fingers. “My sister is safe. She has friends. I’m not on my own. The Fearless Five are on my side. I have whisky. So, yeah, I’m having fun.” He grinned.

Clarke smiled despite herself, taking another swig. “You’re so full of shit.”

“Really?” said Bellamy.

“You care just as much about these kids. I know. I can _tell_ ,” she said, jabbing a finger in his chest, and _wow_ , he was tall. “You shouldn’t play poker either. I mean, you probably should, because you are probably really good at cheating—“ He looked amused. “You know we have to figure something out soon. You _care_.”

“Maybe I’m not worried because I’m drinking,” he said. “Or maybe it’s because I have a plan.”

“You have a _plan_?” she said, losing track of her earlier point. “What’s your plan?”

“Not to brag, but I kind of outwitted the best superhero team in the world for a _while_ ,” said Bellamy.

“You did not _outwit_ us,” sputtered Clarke. “We just…had better things to do!”

“Sure,” said Bellamy. “Or, I’m just _really_ good at disappearing. Which is what we’re going to do.”

“And you didn’t think to _tell_ me your plan?” Clarke’s voice was dangerously soft.

Bellamy shrugged, laying back down on the bed. “I’m telling you now.”

She was going to kill him. She was going to slam him against the wall and she was going to kiss him _so hard_ and holy shit that was not where she thought that thought process had been going.

She should probably stop with the whisky.

She snuck a glance over at Bellamy, and he had his eyes firmly focused on the ceiling, so she figured he must be keeping his promise. No way would he let something like that pass without comment.

“So, plan?” she prompted.

“I’m thinking tropical,” he said, putting his hands behind his head. “Octavia always liked the beach.”

Clarke had a sudden mental image of Bellamy shirtless on a beach, and tamped down on it hard. She stared suspiciously at Bellamy, but was pretty sure that he couldn’t send thoughts, just receive them. Like, at least 70% sure.

“Beach sounds nice. It’ll be good for the kids.” She eyed him speculatively. “No extradition, yeah?”

He nodded.

“Octavia’s getting good at taking care of injured people, so you should be able to avoid hospitals for a while, hopefully no one gets seriously sick—“

He sat up, almost toppling the flask off the bed. “‘You’?”

She looked studiously at the ground. “Well, yeah. I have to take down the ARK Initiative. They’re my responsibility.”

“No, they’re not. What the hell, Clarke, you expect _me_ to take care of all these kids? I couldn’t even protect Octavia,” he hissed.

“That was not your fault,” she said. “And they’ll follow you. Octavia has been telling them all stories about you for months.”

“They’ve heard stories about you since they were _born_ ,” he said incredulously. “ _You_ rescued them from that hellhole while I just—“ He broke off, mid-sentence, and took a deep breath. “Look. If you’re going to stay here and fight the ARK Initiative, I’m staying too.”

“You’re drunk,” she said.

“Not that drunk,” he replied. “What, you want my sworn allegiance, Princess?”

“Do _not_ ,” she threatened, eyes widening. “I will literally. I will throw you out the window, Bellamy.”

* * *

 

“If you die, I am going to be _so pissed_ ,” Clarke said, hoisting Bellamy onto her shoulder. “Jumping in front of bullets like I’m not fucking _bulletproof_ , you are so on my shit list.”

Raven’s voice crackled through her earpiece. “Clarke, Monty just flooded the mainframe and Jasper’s mopping up the last of the bigwigs right now. You’re gonna be meeting Octavia in like two seconds, don’t shoot her.” Clarke came face to face with Octavia, who was supporting a man who looked half dead.

“They were torturing him,” Octavia said, as if that explained everything. Her eyes took in Clarke. “What the fuck is happening? Why are you carrying him?”

“He got shot,” said Clarke tersely. “Let’s go.”

“Excuse me?” Octavia’s voice echoed down the hall, and Clarke winced. “That better not be the end of this conversation.”

“Take it up with him after I save his life and then _kill him for being an idiot_ ,” Clarke gritted her teeth.

Octavia’s companion seemed to be getting stronger, and started limping along. “Lincoln, this is Clarke,” said Octavia, and Clarke almost laughed at the absurdity.

“We gotta get out before this place locks down,” panted Clarke.

“Left then right then right then door,” said Raven. “I’m getting out too. Finn?”

“Right outside your window,” replied the boy.

“See you on the outside, Clarke,” said Raven.

Clarke followed Raven’s instructions, gaining speed, and the four of them burst through the door as the alarms that had followed them cut off in eerie silence. Clarke put Bellamy down on the ground and searched around for the bullet wound. He groaned when she touched it, and she was relieved to see that it wasn’t bleeding as much as she had thought, meaning it was probably more superficial than she had original thought.

She got him onto the getaway truck, followed by Octavia and Lincoln. Jasper and Monty peered back at them from the cab of the truck.

“Holy—is he okay?” asked Jasper.

Clarke was saved from answering by the immediate and dramatic arrival of Finn and Raven catapulting into the back of the truck. Finn floated for a second as Raven touched down, then he dropped into a crouch.

“Go, GO!” screamed Clarke, and Monty started driving.

Clarke turned back to her patient. “I need something to bandage it with,” she said.

“I have bandages,” said Octavia helpfully.

“Well, that would work,” said Clarke. Octavia dutifully passed them over, eyes full of worry.

Clarke began to wind the bandages around his abdomen, shuddering every time the truck hit a bump in the road. She began to speak, to distract herself from the rocking car that was undoubtedly causing her patient pain.

“If you die, I am going to find someone with the power to raise the dead, and I am going to bring you back and I am going to kill you myself. You promised the beach, remember? What, am I just going to have to do everything myself?” she said softly. “Clarke, take down a huge governmental organization. Clarke, take care of a bunch of teenagers. Clarke, save the world.” She paused. “I don’t think I can do this by myself,” she said quietly, voice stuttering a bit at the end. “I’ve gotten used to having you around, I can’t go back to doing it by myself.”

“What, you think you’re gonna go to the beach without me?” said a pained voice. Her eyes shot up to his face. He was blinking a bit, and seemed like he was in shock. Served him right.

“Hey, big brother,” said Octavia, for once exercising restraint.

“Hey, O.” He looked at Clarke’s face and winced. “Whoops, I think I’m in trouble.”

“You _asshole_ ,” she hissed. “I can’t believe you jumped in front of a bullet, you absolute _imbecile_.” Her hands were shaking. She leaned forward and kissed him hard. His hands drifted towards her waist, but she pulled back quickly. “If you _ever_ do that again, I am going to leave you to die, you idiot.”

“I have no idea what’s happening right now,” he said, eyes resting dreamily on Clarke’s face. “I can’t tell if you kissed me or I’m in shock.”

“Both,” she said, tersely. “We just took down the ARK Initiative, and we’re all international terrorists now. Congratulations, I hope you found a nice beach for all the delinquents.”

Raven cleared her throat. “Did someone say beach?”


End file.
